Alan's 5th Birthday
by Fiona12690
Summary: It's Alan's fifth birthday and all he wants to do is play outside. What happens when he goes off by himself.
1. Wandering Off

**Alan's 5th birthday**

Summary: It's Alan's fifth birthday and all he wants to do is play outside. What happens when he goes off by himself.

Chapter 1: Wandering off

It was the morning of Alan's fifth birthday and nine year old Gordon couldn't wait any longer for his brother to wake up as he jumped on his little brothers bed.

"Alan, Alan, time to wake up!" Gordon yelled happily, shaking his brother's shoulder gently.

"Mufmam" mumbled Alan still dreaming. When Gordon shook his shoulder again, beautiful cerulean blue eyes opened blearily and Alan smiled once he caught sight of what woke him up. "Morning Gordy"

"Morning! Let's get you dressed, otherwise we would have to start your birthday without you!" stated Gordon, trying not to laugh at his brothers face.

"Really?" Alan questioned eye wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, we would have." Gordon joked pulling his brother up from the bed, "Let's get you dressed now."

" I'm a big boy now, Gordy. I can do it myself." Alan huffed a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well fine then, see you downstairs." Gordon waved at his brother as he left the room.

' Well I can do this I'm five now, I'm a big boy. Let's see underwear, then jeans - rip them up, then the shirt oh, I like this one okay, got it.' Alan thought as he worked on putting the clothes on.

Fifteen minutes later even though the child had had some trouble with the buttons, they all went in the wrong holes. Alan was soon dressed in black jeans, and a black shirt with flames on it.

Alan went downstairs as quickly as he dared, the stairs were still a bit scary for him, and saw his dad, on his own in the kitchen. He ran over and hugged his dad's legs tightly.

"Morning daddy!"

"Morning Alan, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Jeff detangling his legs from his youngest son's arms.

"Anything is fine with me, daddy!" Alan replied puffing up with childish pride at repeating what Virgil always said when he was really to tired to care.

"Okay, here you go. This is what the other boys had." Jeff replied putting a plate of eggs and toast in front of his son. He passed a cup of orange juice over and put it on the table. Jeff sat down and was about to help Alan eat it when Alan frowned and pulled his plate away from his dad.

"Daddy, I can do it. Big boy now."

"Alright Alan, go ahead. But don't you spill anything." Jeff smiled as he watched his son eat his food only dropping his toast once and even then it didn't make a mess.

A few minutes later Alan was full and finished. So his dad took away his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Alan watched in quiet fascination he had seen Scott take the plates out of the dishwasher and they were always clean somehow. He would have to ask him later.

"Daddy? Can I go play outside?" Alan asked looking up at his father hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, But go and find one of your brothers to take you though." replied Jeff taking the newspaper up once more.

"Ok daddy!" With that Alan left and went to ask one of his brothers to take him outside. First of all he went to Gordon. Gordon said that he couldn't because he had something else to do. Scott said he had homework to do, so he couldn't take him outside. Virgil used that excuse too, and John was busy reading a book or something and he said he'd take him out later.

But Alan wanted to go outside _now_.

' No one wants to take me outside. I'll go by myself! Daddy never said they had to be with me the whole time.' Alan reasoned as he opened the back door and went out. 'Where do I want to go first?'

**--Two hours later--**

Jeff was looking all over the house for Alan, because he had not heard from the little boy in a while. First he went to check if he was in his room, no not there. Then he proceeded to check the rooms of the older boys. Nope not there either. Next he checked with the kids who were in the living room, no he wasn't with them either. The boys and Jeff then searched around the house and there was no trace of Alan.

"Well, he has to be somewhere." Jeff stated his brows creased with worry.

"Dad, we looked all over the house! He's not anywhere!" Scott uttered, leaning against the door.

Just then, Virgil who had just come through from the lounge saw that the back door was open. "Dad! I think he went outside! Look the back door's open!" He exclaimed.

"Oh God." Jeff groaned, looking between his sons. "I told him to get one of you to take him outside!" he exclaimed. "Did he come to any of you?"

"Yeah, well-" started John, shifting on the spot uncomfortably. He looked to Gordon and Virgil to say something else.

"-he did-"

"-but we were-"

"-all busy" finished Scott, eyes lowered because he dared not look into his fathers eyes. The others followed his gaze and suddenly the floor became very interesting.

"You all were to busy? Even for your five year old brother on his birthday?" Jeff snapped, folding his arms.

"We didn't mea-" started Gordon

"I don't want to hear it right now, Gordon." Jeff interrupted, walking towards the door. "Let's just go find your brother before something happens to him." Jeff ordered, pushing the tremor of fear away that tried to creep into his voice.

Note: Hey everyone I decided this story needed a make over so I hope you all like it. Don't forget to read Alan's Talent and my others.

-Fiona12690


	2. Explore

**Alan's 5th birthday**

Summary: It's Alan's fifth birthday and all he wants to do is play outside. What happens when he goes off by himself.

A/N: I just though this story would be a good thing to redo since I found alot of mistakes in it. Plus I'm adding more chapters to it than last time so I hope you all will be ready for another adventure with me! The third chapter of Alan's Talent should be up soon so I hope you will love the next chapter of that it was the best to write, but till then enjoy this chapter of Alan's 5th Birthday in the mean time.

Chapter 2: Explore

Alan was happy to be outside. They had only recently moved to the island and he never had time to look around himself because his daddy always wanted him to go with one of his older brothers. They would never have wanted to go where Alan wanted to go. They'd say it was too dangerous. Alan looked around as he passed trees, vines and small animals. If asked he would be happy to say he had toured the jungle before anyone in his family. He walked deeper and deeper never hearing his name being called by his family.

**--Space--**

" Dad you don't think he walked in there do you?" John questioned concern etched onto his face as he pointed to the nearby jungle.

" I hope not John." Jeff replied to the thirteen year old as he told his eleven year old,Virgil to take Gordon back into the house and to stay there. Gordon and Virgil were about to protest when their father gave them the look as if to keep arguing with me and see what happens. They went, but not quietly as Jeff turned to his two eldest. " You two are coming with me, I want you two to stay as close to me as possible."

" Yes sir." They both replied following as close as possible as they walked into the jungle.

**--Space--**

" But, Virge. We can't just sit here Alan needs us to help." Gordon protested as Virgil let go of his little brother's hand once they got to the kitchen. Virgil kept quiet as he rummaged though the refrigerator for something to eat for his brother and himself as Gordon just kept right on going with his protest. " He could be hurt..."

" Dammit Gordon!" Virgil yelled Gordon jumped back in fright. Virgil saw that and reached out to his brother. " Gordy I'm sor..."

" NO! Allie could be hurt and we're just sitting here in the house waiting. I'm going to go help look for him!" Gordon argued moving towards the door as Virgil grabbed his arm and pulled his brother to him. " No, Virge let me go! Let me go..." Gordon whispered falling into Virgil's arms crying. " Please?"

" It's ok Gordy...Alan will be fine you'll see. " Virgil reassured his brother wrapping his arms around him. " I promise."

" But we gotta go help look." Gordon hiccuped pulling away a bit to look at Virgil to see him sliently crying. " Virge?"

" What happened if you got lost too? I can't deal with Alan not being here and you want to leave me too. I can't deal with that, I can't." Virgil cried as Gordon hugged his older brother tightly both crying till they both fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

**--Space--**

Alan pulled himself over another root. He was having soo much fun exploring, he wished his family could see it too though. Alan shook his head smiling he would just bring them back later on to show them. Alan kept pulling himself up and over the roots trying to get to the top fast. He wondered if he could see the whole island from up there. With that in his mind he pushed himself to go faster so he could see if he was right. He pulled and pulled moving as fast as possible. He was almost there when he slipped.

" AHHHH!" He screamed trying to grab onto something to stop his decent back to the ground. Branches snapping and hitting him on the way down, but he didn't notice at the moment as he grabbed a hold of one of them. Happily he started to pull himself up when he noticed that the branch was slimy and scaly. Alan stopped his climbing for a second when he heard a hiss. His eyes widened and he let go in fright as he fell the last five feet down with an audible snap.

**--Space--**

John searched left, right, up and down. He looked everywhere as he moved ahead of the others a few feet. When he heard it. It was a scream and hoped to god it wasn't Alan. He looked into the direction where he heard it and screamed out Alan's name as he saw the baby of the family fall to the ground. He ran and he ran till he reached his baby brother leaving the other two behind.

" Allie!" John yelled as he dropped down beside him. Alan moaned then opened his glassy eyes.

" Owie...Johnny it hurts." Alan wimpered trying to move into his brother arms.

" Don't try to move baby. Where does it hurt?" John questioned running his fingers though his brothers hair to keep him calm as his father and Scott got closer, when Alan didn't answer John asked again trying to keep the worry out of his voice. " Alan where does it hurt?"

" My wrist...it hurts Johnny... make it go away." Alan cried when he tried to move his right wrist to show his brother.

" I see it Alan, don't try to move it ok. Does anything else hurt?" John asked fearing the answer.

" The branches hit me on the way down, but only my wrist hurts really bad. I'm sleepy Johnny." Alan replied closing his eyes for a moment when John shook him awake.

" You can go to sleep when we go home ok. Can you keep your eyes open that long for me?" John questioned looking up for a moment and moved out of the way when he saw his Dad and Scott get closer to them. He looked back down to see his brothers eyes closed once more. " Alan wake up."

Alan's eyes opened and this time he saw Scott and his Daddy with John next to him.

" Daddy m'sleepy." Alan muttered to his father who was checking him all over to see if there were anymore injuries.

" Don't go to sleep baby. You can sleep when we get you home ok." Jeff stated lifting Alan off the ground and into his arms to carry him home.

" That's what Johnny said... how long till we get home." Alan asked quietly, eyes drooping slightly. Scott shook him gently and Alan's eyes popped open again. " Stop waking me up Scotty m'sleepy."

John gave a small chuckled as they quickly approached the house which was less than fifteen feet away and Alan's eyes closed. Scott shook him once, twice and tried for a third time and Alan didn't open his eyes.

Note: Hey people how are you! I accidently deleted chapter 2 before I could revise it and redo it. So I sort of made up a new one. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this new installment.

- Fiona12690


	3. I Wanna Stay

**Alan's 5th birthday**

Summary: It's Alan's fifth birthday and all he wants to do is play outside. What happens when he goes off by himself.

A/N: Hiya everyone, how are you all doing? Here is chapter three. Poor Alan yes I torture him because he's the youngest. Someone sent me a personal message the other day and asked me why I torture Alan so much in my stories, because most of them are about him. Wanna know the answer...Cause I like it. Torturing the youngest Brotherly Love and an Over Protective Father. Enjoy this chapter and I hope it is to your liking. Ok final chapter so hope you like.

Chapter 3: I Wanna Stay

They ran into the house and Jeff laid Alan on the couch in the living room. Virgil and Gordon awoke when they heard the door slam against the wall when it was opened and came to check what was going on. That was when the noticed Alan was lying on the couch and raced right over to the youngest. They all watched as Jeff pleaded to the baby of the family to open his eyes, but after a few minutes they knew it was no use. They thought the youngest had fallen into a coma.

" Dad? Why's Allie not waking up?" Gordon asked quietly from next to Scott.

" He had to have hit his head when he fell. John did he complain about his head hurting?" Jeff asked his second oldest who shook his head sadly.

" No just sleepy, I'm sorry I couldn't keep him awake." John sniffled as his father turned to him and pulled him into his arms.

" No...now listen to me John Glenn Tracy. You kept him awake till we got there. You were the one to check him over and you were the one to spot him. We could have walked forever if you didn't see him fall. We probably never thought to look up, I didn't even know he learned to climb to such high places. You did everything you could and then some. You did nothing wrong you hear me? Do you hear me, Johnny?" Jeff spoke softly, but firm enough to get his point across to the young stargazer.

" Yes sir." John replied as he leafed his fingers though Alan's hair and felt something sticky and pulled away quickly, it was red. He showed it to his father who inspected.

" He must have been lucid when he was talking and didn't even know his head hurt. " Scott informed running to the kitchen to grab a flannel to clean John's hand off. John had been just staring at the blood on his fingers in shock. " Johnny, it's ok. Allie's going to be fine."

" But Scotty, I didn't see it. How could I miss it? He complained about his wrist being in pain I don't know if I even saw the blood. How could I miss it?" John kept asked till Scott lightly slapped his little brothers face.

" Snap out of it. Did you just forget what dad said? None of this is your fault, you couldn't have known. We were also there and we never noticed either. He will be fine now let me clean your hand. "

" But..." John started again and this time Virgil stepped in.

" Johnny, the best we can do now is wait for him to wake up. Have no doubts because all they do is set off jinx's, right Gordy?"

" Right, Allie will get better in no time and we'll celebrate his birthday and we'll all be happy. " Gordon reassured everyone in the room as he watched his father clean Alan's head and look under his eyelids, then let out a strangled sigh.

" He has a concussion and he's just got splinters from wood. He must of landed on a broken branch. He's just got some minor cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist, other than that he's fine. He's really lucky, isn't he." Jeff stated to his sons as he started to remove the splinters and patch up his youngest waiting for him to wake up.

" No, not lucky Dad. Alan has a lot guardian angels and moms leading the pack. " Virgil explained, cheering them into a few smiles.

**--Space--**

_Alan looked around...all white. " Hello Alan..." _

_Alan turned around to see a beautiful woman dressed in an emerald green dress and silver wings on her back, long blond curls and cerulean blue eyes that were just like his own. Alan cocked his head to the side and giving her a questioning look. " Scotty told me not to talk to a strangers." _

_The woman's face fell like as if she would start crying. " I'm not a stranger Alan, I'm your mommy. " _

_" Tell me something only my mommy would know then." Alan replied trying to fold his arms like he saw Gordon do the other day when Scotty said he couldn't have another cookie before dinner. _

_" When you were two you crawled into your fathers and my bed when you heard a big boom outside your window. Then we explained it was just a thunderstorm, but you were still scared. You asked us why it was mad at you and..." She trailed off as Alan smiled._

_" Daddy said, ' It was just saying hi." Alan remembered happily eyes lighting up and he ran towards his mommy to give her a hug, but he ran right through her. " Huh?"_

_Alan turned around to find her translucent. " Why are you going away? Mommy, why are you going away again?" _

_" Baby you don't belong here with me. You're waking up. You have to go back to your daddy and your brothers." Lucy replied sadly as he came running towards her again. " No, you have to go back."_

_" But...but I wanna stay with you." Alan cried out to her. It broke her heart to have him leave her, but she knew he would be with her again someday. She shook her head and he screamed for her. " I wanna stay!" _

_" Baby you'll see me one day again. I promise, but till then I'll be right here." She pressed her fingertips to his chest over his heart. " I'll be right here with you. You need to go back to Daddy now. Don't you here them all calling, baby? " Alan shook his head trying not to hear the voices, he didn't want to leave her. " Go to Daddy! " _

_**Sprout...**_

_" No, I wanna stay!"_

_**Alan...**_

_" I wanna stay!" _

_**Allie...**_

_" I..."_

_**Come on, Al...**_

_"...Wanna..."_

_**Baby, it's time to wake up. Alan...**_

_" Happy Birthday Baby..." Lucy smiled tears streaming down her face as she watched her son disappear from her sight. She turned around and shimmered away into the thin air._

" ...Stay." Alan stated awakening from his dream state and into his fathers arms. " Not fair..." He mumbled into his fathers chest before sobbing. " It's not fair..."

" What's not fair?" Jeff asked his youngest rubbing his back being careful of his injuries. " Alan? What's not fair?"

" I wanted to spend more time with her. She wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me, why wouldn't she. She said go to daddy, I wanted to stay with her. " Alan whispered in his daddy's ear sadly. " Why'd she leave me again?"

" Oh baby she didn't want to, but you couldn't stay there. It wasn't time for you to go there yet. She wanted you to stay with us, you see daddy still needs you. Your brothers still need you too and she knew that. " Jeff replied softly kissing his forehead and looked at is four oldest sons. He saw tears in their eyes. Alan shifted in his fathers arms wincing. Alan tried to hide it, but Virgil caught him.

" What hurts?" The eleven year old asked moving in front of Alan and Jeff surprising both of them.

" My wrist hurts,Virge. Make it better?" Alan asked while Virgil smiled, his baby brothers always came to him if he was hurt.

" You know I will and well get you something for that headache you must have, right Allie?" Virgil muttered helping his baby brother up from the couch and out of their dad's arms.

" Uh huh." Alan agreed as he let Virgil lead him down the small hospital wing they had on the island. The others just watched them walk do the hall till Jeff looked at his other three boys in confusion.

" What just happened here?"

" Doctor Virgil is back in the clinic." Gordon stated sitting down on the couch next to his dad.

" They never cease to amaze me those two. Seems like halloween is coming early this year." Scott chuckled sitting next to Gordon.

" Yeah, he'll have Alan bandaged like a mummy before the day is done." John sighed leaning on the armrest of the couch. " Poor Alan."

Jeff still looked puzzled. John seeing this decided to give his father some insight. " Alan always goes to Virgil when ever he gets hurt."

" As in more than once?" Jeff questioned and this time Scott answered.

" He can trip over a speck of dirt and still get hurt, dad. Alan is accident prone."

" I already feel the white hairs creeping out of my head. " Jeff groaned while they laughed as Virgil came back down the hall with Alan in his arms, Alan was wearing different clothes. A green t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, letting a bandage show on Alan's leg to go along with the one on his wrist and head.

" What's wrong with his leg?" Jeff questioned quickly upon seeing the bandage one his leg accompanied by a small red tint in the middle of it.

" It was just a scratch that needed to be cleaned out. " Virgil informed him while Alan yawned causing everyone to look at him.

" What?" The five year old asked.

" Looks like someone needs a nap." Jeff stated smiling getting off of the couch and taking his youngest from Virgil. Alan didn't even protest to the suggestion of a nap, he was too tired to argue right now. Jeff walked towards the stairs and slowly walked up them. He turned into Alan's room soon enough and laid him on the bed then pulled the covers over him. Jeff looked down at his baby knowing he could have lost him today and was glad someone was watching out for him. He leaned down and kissed Alan's forehead.

" Happy birthday Alan. Pleasant dreams baby."

Note: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this remake. REVIEW please it helps me bring out chapters faster... now go enjoy my other Thunderbirds stories. I have them listed below,

Angel

Alan's Talent

Come, Stop your crying

Halloween

In the Arms of the Angels

Scream

Who I Am

Love you all and hope you'll be ready for my next brand new story which should be out Saturday...

-Fiona12690


End file.
